


Fall of the Machines

by FlameRP



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameRP/pseuds/FlameRP
Summary: Set after the events of the beginning of Terminator Genisys... With John Connor gone, the resistance is falling apartKorra/terminator crossover





	Fall of the Machines

As far as everyone knew, Kyle Reese was in 1984 fighting to defend Sarah Connor, General John Connor had vanished and the rest of his small squad had been left decimated in the underground Time Displacement Chamber. As a result of John’s disappearance the Resistance was in a state of confusion even though the machines had, for the most part, dropped out of the sky. It was only the timely intervention of the two of John Connor's highest-ranking officers, sisters Lieutenant General Lin Beifong and Major General Suyin Beifong, John Connor’s second and third in command that had prevented the resistance from falling into total anarchy. John Connor’s wife, Kate Brewster had died a few years before the fall of the machines from a Terminator’s infiltration. As a result, her friend and long-standing colleague Korra had taken over from her as the head of the resistance’s medical corps and as the most senior medical officer. She had a permanent medical base set up a few miles from Resistance Headquarters and was, as always, incredibly overworked. The Resistance's Air Support Unit, led by Colonel Tenzin had been heavily depleted by the assault that crippled Skynet with many dead. Casualties only seemed to come from the Ground Assault Squadrons that had, under John Connor's command, infiltrated Skynet Central and the prison camp before the attack began and from civilians that had been rounded up by the machines for extermination and rescued by the Resistance in its last final attack against Skynet. The head of the Ground Assault Force, Colonel Kuvira had been surprised when John Connor said he wanted to be a part of the final assault, she had been reassigned to the Colorado Unit for the final assault. Colonel Tonraq, the senior officer of the Naval Defence Corps had been one of very few who had lost very few personnel, his men were responsible for taking out a few backup cores in the middle of the Pacific ocean. The only unit that suffered no casualties at all was the Special Ops Unit, a subsidiary of the Tech-Com Unit that was led by Brigadier General Asami Sato and Lieutenant Colonel Varrick. The Special Ops Unit were the same unit that had been responsible for reprogramming two T-800s and sending them back in time, they had also discovered evidence of an advanced Terminator amongst the dead at the prison camp once the Skynet Central Core was destroyed. Korra was looking forward to a break if nothing else, she and her staff had been run ragged by the continual stream of casualties since the assault began. She was extremely relieved when she received word that there were no more urgent transporter loads of civilians and soldiers inbound. Korra and her medical team which included her mother, Senna as the lead nurse, her close friends Kya and Katara as her senior doctors and a few of her other friends, Opal, Jinora, Ikki and Kai who were more than nurses but not quite doctors had sighed a sigh of relief when she heard that none of their friends had been killed, Lieutenant Colonel Mako and Major Bolin who formed part of the command chain of the Ground Assault Force under Kuvira and had gone into battle alongside her and a few of Korra's other friends, Captains P'Li and Ghazan, to destroy the Skynet central core, were fine. As was Tenzin and his brother Lieutenant Colonel Bumi who also served as his second in command, as well as Captain Zaheer, First Lieutenant Pema and Sergeants Rohan and Meelo who served under them. Furthermore, Sergeants Wing, Wei, Huan and Bataar who were part of the assault on the prison camp but hadn't gone into the Time Displacement Chamber beneath the camp had sustained minor injuries but nothing Korra and her team couldn't handle and Tonraq’s taskforce which included Captains Ming-Hua and Sokka and Sergeants Tahno and Hakoda had only suffered a few casualties. Korra had been by far the most relieved when she hadn't heard the person she loved’s name amongst those who had been brought in for urgent medical treatment, she had successfully stayed out of the way of the action, again and for that, Korra was immeasurably grateful to John Connor. A gratefulness that made his disappearance all the more upsetting to her once she had heard about it from Wei. Wei and the survivors brought in the charred bodies for identification but there was nothing to indicate one of them was John Connor. Korra had wearily shook her head at the assembled group then dragged herself off for a week earned shower.  
“Congratulations” Lin stated once Korra had returned and they had made their way back to the command buildings a few miles from the medical facility, passing at least a dozen camps where celebrations were in full swing  
“You're not smiling, Lin” Korra whispered  
“Hmm” Lin replied, the corners of her mouth being pulled up by a grin that Korra could see the older woman was fighting with all she could muster. Korra rolled her eyes and walked away from her friend and commander in chief to join the others. As a Brigadier General, she was the fourth most senior present along with the woman she loved who hadn’t yet arrived at the party.  
“Where is she?” Korra pondered about twenty minutes after she had arrived at the party when she saw her. Korra’s jaw dropped, she looked as stunning as ever. Korra smiled widely when Asami walked over to her and gripped her shoulder, pulled her close and took her hand to begin dancing with her. “I missed you” Korra breathed into Asami's ear  
“I missed you more” Asami replied  
Lin watched the pair leave then she returned to the party from where she had been stood silently observing the celebrations

It was another three hours before anyone saw Korra and Asami again. When they resurfaced, Lin clinked her glass and called out to the camp at large, “three cheers for Asami, who saved John and Sarah Connor at least twice by sending Terminators back in time” there was a slight rumble of congratulations, everyone took part in the three cheers and clapped and a number yelled their support “and Korra, without whom many of us wouldn't be here today!” the crowd went wild  
“Korra! Korra! Korra!”  
Korra stepped forward, “you do know that the true hero of the resistance is Asami, right?” She looked at them sternly and they nodded, “without her, the resistance wouldn't exist”  
“Get a room!” someone in the crowd yelled  
“We’re spent” Korra replied to laughter, their relationship was well known and served as a reminder of everything the Resistance were fighting for. Thanks to John Connor, the homophobia of previous military forces had been crushed. “Thanks for your unwavering commitment to the cause we fight for, and yes, I do recognise a great number of your faces from a visit to my hospital, but, that is beside the point...” Korra took a deep breath, she had been waiting for this moment her whole short life. “The point is, for forty-five years we have fought these machines! I remember that for forty-five years they have sent their Terminators and other weapons to destroy us and after nearly half a century of war, I remember that which matters most... We are still here! Tonight let us send a message to whatever remains of that army! Let us shake this camp! Tonight let us tremble these walls of earth, steel and stone! Let us be heard from red car to black sky! Tonight, on the greatest night of the Resistance, the night after our victory, let us make them remember, we are the Resistance and we are not afraid!!!” Asami ran forward and her lips collided with Korra's  
“Not quite spent just yet” Asami whispered, drowned out by the screams and yells of the rest of the Resistance. Both Korra and Asami knew that their work had only just begun, the machines may had fallen, but there were still a great number of people to rescue, technology to analyse and Terminators to destroy. Tonight though was their party, tomorrow was likely to be a day of rest, then they'd have to get back to work

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment or give kudos if you think this is worth continuing


End file.
